


Library Lust

by Sangosweetz



Category: Dragonage inquisition
Genre: F/M, Library, Naughty Templar, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghilani had a bad first impression with the count visiting skyhold. As she prepares to redeem their cause, Cullen helps her to relax.</p><p>Just some a fun sexy mini story with my characters not necessarily pertaining to my headcannon main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Lust

It was late, and Cullen had to go over some reports with the inquisitor before morning. He unfastened the cufflink sleeves of the ridiculous outfit Josephine and Leliana had forced him to wear because they had a count wandering around skyhold. They insisted his armor was a bit too intimidating. Maker forbid the commander of the inquisition looked as though he were a seasoned and hard warrior, he thought rolling his eyes. He wandered the grounds looking for Ghilani. After a fruitless half hour search, he went to Josephine. 

"Lady Montilyet, do you happen to know where the herald is?"

Josephine looked up from her paperwork. He could see that she was beyond frustrated, that look in her eye when he refused to agree with her or Leliana's side . But she stayed professional, as always, and did not raise her well mannered voice even the slightest when she spoke. 

"Down the stairs, in the library. We have a big day tomorrow and I asked that she be better prepared for the rather important guest. Tonight was quite a disaster."

Ah, 'the game' a subject that had never interested Cullen. Too many parties, ruffles, coin, and fake smiles, followed by stabs in the back. He knew Ghilani didn't care for all the sneaking and backstabbing either. He gave a nod and turned to venture down the stairs that led to the library. 

It was dim as he walked through the stairwell. After a few turns and a large room he came to the library. Ghilani was still wearing the same red dress she had been in earlier at the party. Her back was to him, and he could see the low dip of the fabric revealing her spine. No doubt the dress was picked for her to accent her slim frame, and sway the count in their favor. Something Cullen found himself jealous of more than once. Her hair was pinned up but a few loose tendrils had sprung free, falling onto her bare shoulders. Cullen watched on, his mouth slightly open as he tried to keep his breathing from wavering. The faint glow of the lanterns danced across her pale flawless skin basking her in soft light. His groin muscles tightened, and his cock throbbed. Oh the things she did to him? The sinful thoughts she filled his head with? 

The elf set a heavy book down on the desk and gently blew off the dusk. She turned towards him. "Cullen?!" She gasped in surprise. "Commander, what... What are you doing down here?" 

Cullen had to wet his lips before speaking. They had always put their duty first, so he was careful to speak only with formality whenever someone could be listening through keyholes. "Forgive me your worship, but I have some reports that need to be discussed."

"I'm sorry commander. I don't have time at the moment." She said pressing her hand hard to her face, and wincing in discomfort. 

Concerned, he walked towards her tilting his head and leaning down, in an attempt to catch her eye. "What happened?" He asked tenderly, as he took her hand. 

"Oh it's nothing. Josephine is upset that I didn't know the names of the counts family members. Or the location of the iron mine they own that sends supplies to the inquisition."

"Would you care to take a walk with me? This stuffy room can not be helping?"

"No, I simply can't. If I don't study up on this, I won't be able to redeem us tomorrow." She sighed, throwing her head back and slumping her shoulders. Ghilani pulled her hand from his grasp and turned back towards the bookshelf. Her eyes searched the volumes, before gripping the stepping ladder and pushing hard to slide it along the floor. Cullen moved to her side, and went to take the ladder from her. She groaned her disapproval, obviously angry with herself for what had transpired earlier that evening. He wouldn't take no for and answer as he moved the ladder easily to where she had needed. 

"Thank you." Ghilani replied, as she quickly climbed the ladder. 

She's so agitated. Cullen searched his mind for what he could do to help. When he was having a bad day she had invited him to the tavern for a quick drink. After which she had dragged him out the door, and behind he tavern where she ... That's it!

Ghilani grabbed a tomb and then another. She stacked three on top of each other, gripping them tight, she turned around to walk down the ladder. Cullen was standing on the steps, his head waist high on her, and a crooked smile on his face. "What are you do-?" She gasped as his hand reached under the silky layers of her dress. 

"Helping you to forget those worries. At least for a moment." He smiled mischievously. Cullen brushed two calloused fingers over her smalls. 

"Cullen..." She moaned as her heart began to race and her stomach knotted in anticipation. 

He chuckled, as he watched her grip the books tighter. "Remember when you led me behind the tavern?" He stroked along the thin fabric, reveling in the heat emanating from her. "How you dropped my trousers right there in the shadows?" Pausing he pressed the length of his finger against the silk pushing her smalls between her folds. She whimpered as he continued. "How anyone could have happened upon us, and yet you still worked me to my end, forcing me to keep quiet?" She sucked in a breath when he pulled her smalls to the side. "With the stillness of the hour, you could hear a pin drop from the other side of the battlements.  
Josephine is right up the stairs. So you had better not be too loud." He looked into her eyes hungrily, and licked his lips. 

A flash of red fabric, and Cullen disappeared under her dress. Buried to the shoulders in the folded layers of crimson silk. 

"Cullen?" Ghilani tried to protest but the moment the flat of his tongue pressed against her slit, she lost all strength to fight back. 'Oh creators.' She was instantly soaked, and when the commander slipped the tip of his tongue between her folds, her knees almost gave out. He wrapped one of his arms around the ladder, pining her thighs between himself and the wooden steps, to stabilize her. The thought of him coming up with this spur of the moment was too much to comprehend. The shy, ex-Templar was usually obstinate, self-conscious, hesitant. Not at all like he was acting now. It set her body on ablaze. She angled her hips to allow him better access. Cullen licked the full length from opening to her clit. Shivers ran up her spine. She craved to touch him; pop every fancy silver button off that tunic as she tore it open; rip the laces through the eyelets of his tight fitting trousers; strip him bare, and press her slender body against the hard, hot planes of muscle. 

Cullen's tongue darted inside her as far as this clenched, standing position would allow. 

"Oh-" She caught herself before letting her moan escalate, though at this point she was unsure, whether having Josephine walk in on them or trying to stifle her cries of elation was worse. Cullen nestled his head further between her thighs, forcing her knees apart, and her feet to the very outside of the step. He licked her in earnest, returning to the sensitive spot at the hood of her sex. 

She panted heavily. Her body quivering, as he made circles around her bud with his wet tongue. Kissing, sucking, flicking and lapping, using his entire mouth, working her with precision and skill. 

Ghilani's eyes rolled back when a long finger parted her tight walls as it entered her. She sucked in a deep breath, her senses coming back just in time, as she let out a restrained squeak, instead of a loud scream. Cullen chuckled against her, and she felt the vibration hum through her entire body like a wave. 

Her core muscles tightened, her toes curled in her elegant boots. His thick finger pumped into her faster and faster. Curling every few thrusts, he hit that perfect spot, the spot that would in a normal circumstance, had her moaning relentlessly. Her body nearly collapsed. Ghilani's knuckles turned white as she death gripped the books in her hands. Her fingers and toes going numb from clenching them so tight. She bit her lower lip, using every ounce of strength to not cry out, as her muscles tightened. 

'How his tongue swirls, the way his finger thrusts and curls, Oh creators, it's maddening.' And without warning he added a second finger, spreading her wide from the inside. The sudden stretch cause everything within her to burst at once; She saw stars. Her bones turned to mush, and she keeled over at the waist. Cullen gripped tightly to the ladder to steady them almost falling himself at her sudden dead weight. He continued to lap, and thrust within her, as she rode the last waves of her orgasm. Suddenly the three books slipped form her grasp and fell to the floor with a loud thud, that echoed off the walls. 

"Maker's breath!" He cried in surprise, abruptly reappearing from under the scarlet cloth, with cheeks to match and hair disheveled. Ghilani's face was flushed and sweating, her hair was falling even more now, bangs sticking to her dampen forehead. She gasped for air and clung to his broad shoulders. Cullen quickly helped her down from the ladder, holding her in his arms as her wobbling legs regained their strength. 

"What happened!?" Josephine cried out as she entered the room. 

Cullen ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat. "I needed to go over some reports with the inquisitor. But it seems her worship is quite busy. So if she finds time to finish our discussion, I'll be in my office." He said bowing his head slightly and walking quickly past the ambassador. 

Josephine looked back towards Ghilani, who was still trying to catch her breath, and leaning on the table. "I see." She raised her eyebrow curiously. A smirk spread across her face. "Well I'll just be at my desk if you need anything lady inquisitor." She chuckled. Josephine turned and left Ghilani standing there, leaning against the desk, shaking, shocked, and blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed seeing the naughtier side of our little Ex-Templar. He's finally starting to open up.


End file.
